Coming Out of the Closet
by Stessa
Summary: Kelsi and Sharpay are stuck in the closet. Sharpay wants to get them out out of there, and Kelsi really likes that idea. Because really, who wants to be stuck in a closet forever? - Feel the Kelpay love, please.


**Coming Out of the Closet **

**- Feel the Kelpay love -**

"Dang!" Sharpay yelled, and for the hundredth time, kicked the door the janitor's closet, "Goddamnit, let us out!" she continued, banging the palms of her hands against the wooden door. Her voice was angry, almost reaching shrill; her eyes were wide, and the brown pools were floating with desperation, "Idiot!"

Kelsi let out a sigh, and watched the blonde kick the door repeatedly. She didn't quite understand what was up with that. So yeah. They were stuck, but breaking the door would do them no good, "Calm down, Sharpay!" she said, looking up at her friend, from her position on the floor of the closet, back resting against the side, "You're gonna ruin it."

Sharpay turned around, and shot her a hard glare, "What is it that you don't get, Kelsi?" she asked, blonde hair falling from her head, as she leaned forward, her nose itching closer to the pianist's, "Huh? Don't you realize, they're holding auditions for the Autumn Musicale right now? I'm gonna miss out on my Goddamned part!" she turned around, and hit the door again in defeat, before sliding her back down, resting on the floor.

"Uhm, Sharpay?" Kelsi said, her head tilting softly to the side, with the realization of the fact that the blonde could have forgotten _that_ – it sorta hurt. "Don't you realize that one very important person is missing in there? More important than you perhaps?"

Sharpay looked confused for a second, and Kelsi was sure that the blonde hair really did its justice, "But Ms. Darbus is still in there. Not that she's more important than me anyway, but she's there."

Kelsi shoved her lips out in a slight pout, the pink of them teasing Sharpay just a bit, "I'm talking about me." she said, crossing her arms across her chest, causing her red tee to wrinkle just a bit, "Me. I'm the composer, you know. They can't hold any auditions without me there."

Sharpay's face lit up, and Kelsi couldn't help but smile because of that, even if she should be offended, "That's right!" Sharpay exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms in the air, "Life is good again. I can still get my part."

Kelsi chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Yeah, of course you can, Sharpay." She said, as she looked her in the eye. Sharpay amused her at times. Sure, most people wouldn't be able to keep up with her drama queen persona, and her icy façade, but Kelsi could. She knew that there was more to Sharpay than what met everyone's eye, and that was the part she loved. She was waiting for Sharpay to say 'I'm sorry' though, even if it was unlikely for the blonde to get those words over her lips. Kelsi wasn't even sure if she knew what they meant.

"And I will." Sharpay continued, oblivious to the train of thoughts going through Kelsi's mind – not that Kelsi would have thought she would ask or anything, "…I will, won't I?" Sharpay was getting a bit worried, Kelsi could read the look on her face, "You will make Darbus choose me, right?"

Kelsi blinked and shrugged lightly, just to tease her girlfriend, "Aah, I dunno, Sharpay. I mean really," she licked her lips, a teasing grin across her face, because Kelsi Nielson could tease too, her girlfriend had taught her well, "I'm not sure you're the best for the part. Gabriella might just be-"

She was cut off by Sharpay's finger on her lips. The brown orbs of her girlfriend were looking very serious, as she stared into Kelsi's eyes, "Don't say so!" she exclaimed, before her eyes got softer, and a smile came upon her beautiful face, "If you're fishing for an 'I'm sorry', then here it is:" she paused, and gave Kelsi that weird Sharpay-ish look that Kelsi adored so much, "I'm very sorry, Kelsi, my love, that I didn't realize you were stuck in here, as well. Of course you're important – you're the most important person out there."

"Still wanting me to put a good word in with Darbus?" Kelsi wondered out loud, a cheesy grin across her face. She couldn't help it. Even if Sharpay was very different and always said and did what she wanted; always spoke the truth, and got very easily mad, she still dared to tease her. She had changed a bit after spending time with Sharpay, and she knew it herself.

"Shut up." Sharpay said, as she tried hard not to let the laughter play in her voice. She tried very hard to stay mad, Kelsi could tell so. Sharpay moved her finger, which had been in front of Kelsi's mouth since she placed it there, "Kelsi my dear," she let out a deep sigh, "you really are something special, but that still doesn't mean I will tolerate being spoken to that way." She wriggled her eyebrows, before pulling back, resting her back against the door again.

Kelsi kept quiet, as she watched her girlfriend sit back again. It was kinda fun, really. They were supposed to be at auditions now, but here they were; stuck in a closet. Of course there was several things they could do in there together, and Kelsi wouldn't mind that at all, but she also had to remember that this was school property, and the janitor's closet wasn't the cleanest of places.

Sharpay groaned, and placed her hands on her head in frustration, covering her eyes with her fingers, "Gosh," she sighed, peeking through her parted fingers, "you know what I can't believe?" she didn't wait for Kelsi's reply, she just continued, "I can't believe we got stuck in here. Stupid Chad Danforth and his stupid pranks! This isn't funny!"

Kelsi shot her a sideways smile, "No, it's not." She shrugged, because that was what she always did, "But think about the positive things. We'll just blame it all on Danforth."

She had gotten a lot of things from her girlfriend indeed, and calling certain people by their last names was one of them.

"I guess that's true." Sharpay said, shooting Kelsi a soft smile, "I'm still gonna kick his butt when I get out, though," she licked her lips, "no doubt about that."

"Get over here." Kelsi said, her voice getting several octaves deeper, as she padded the spot next to her on the floor of the closet, eyeing Sharpay in that certain way.

Sharpay frowned, "Don't boss me around." She said, but scooted across the floor just the same.

Kelsi smiled to herself, as she slid down the wall even more, before turning around, resting her head in Sharpay's lap, looking up at the blonde beauty. There was something so exciting about Sharpay. Kelsi had never considered herself gay. She had never really considered herself anything. She wasn't into partying and dating cute guys, but then something changed between her and Sharpay, and here she was; desperately in love with the supposed Ice Princess.

Their relationship was different (not that she had anything to compare to). It was just… weird. But she loved Sharpay. And she was positive that Sharpay loved her as well.

"You know what we should do?"

Sharpay's voice snapped Kelsi out of her train of thoughts, causing her to look up at Sharpay again, who had turned her gaze down, to stare at her. Kelsi shrugged (as she always did) and stared blankly at Sharpay's glossed lips, "What?"

"We should take a trip." Sharpay confirmed, looking around the small closet, her eyes wandering over each crack in the wood, "We should get out of this shitty town during our next vacation. What's that? Isn't it like – Like, uhm…"

"Winter break?" Kelsi offered, since it was fall now.

Sharpay nodded, as her gaze landed on Kelsi again, "Yeah, winter break." She confirmed, biting her lip, "We should get out of here. Celebrate Christmas, just the two of us. It would be lovely."

Kelsi scrunched her nose, "But I always spend Christmas with my family."

"It would be lovely." Sharpay just said again. End of discussion.

They sat in silence for awhile. Kelsi closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sharpay's gentle strokes across her brown locks. Her hat was brushed off quite quickly, even if Sharpay did loved her hats. But she loved combing her fingers through Kelsi's curls even more. Kelsi let out a content sigh. Sharpay just hummed.

"You know what we should do?" she then said, repeating her question from before.

Kelsi peeked through her almost closed eyelids, and stared up at Sharpay, who was looking at the ceiling again. "Spend Christmas together?" Kelsi questioned.

"That too," Sharpay said, and looked down at her, with a small smile, "but right now, I was thinking…" she gently got Kelsi off of her upper body, letting the small girl rest on the floor, "…I was thinking maybe we should make out instead. To, you know, do something useful in here."

Kelsi looked up at her, as she leaned forward, her long locks hitting Kelsi across the face, tickling her, "…okay." she whispered, before meeting Sharpay's perfect lips in a sweet kiss. She could feel the weight of Sharpay's body, as the blonde slowly rested on top of her, moving her hands up her tee. She let her own move to Sharpay's back, as they explored each others lips.

Kelsi didn't know how it happened, because she was too absorbed in Sharpay to really notice anything, but her tee landed on the floor of the closet, Sharpay's hands trailing her flat stomach. Her hands were warm, and they sent chills through Kelsi's entire body; leaving her wishing for more, though she knew she wouldn't get it. Not right now, at least.

Sharpay stopped above her, like an angel in the dark, "You have the cutest lips." She whispered, trailing Kelsi's lover lip with her finger. She almost looked amazed, before leaning down, to place her lips on her lover's. She then pulled back, "You're very beautiful, Kelsi. _Kiss me_."

And Kelsi did. She leaned up, her upper body using all its strength to carry her weight, as she met Sharpay's lips in a fierce kiss, rolling them over the best she could in the small closet. She got to enjoy this kiss for only tow seconds, before Sharpay pushed her off.

"Urgh!" the blonde exclaimed, awkwardly standing up, to dust the back of her denim jacket off, "Look what you did Kelsi!" she said, turning to look at her, "What if I never get that crap off of my jacket? Who knows what has happened in here."

"I hear Troy and Gabriella once did it in here, during free period." Kelsi offered, which a shrug. She was still looking up at Sharpay, as she reached for her tee, taking it on.

"Ew!" Sharpay said, as she jumped into the air, getting the chills, "Not the picture I wanted to see." She stopped, and let out a huge sigh, "And what's with you putting your shirt on? Leave it off."

Kelsi ignored her, and leaned back against the side of the closet, crossing her arms across her chest again. She knew that if she looked up, Sharpay would pursue her to do something, and she really didn't want to have sex on the floor of a closet. She figured Sharpay would regret it too after. That clean freak would probably force them both into five showers.

Sharpay let out a defeated sigh, as she didn't get any response, and sat down next to Kelsi, reaching for the hat, she had brushed off earlier. She gently took it, and studied it for awhile, taking in the small prints on it; everything that was so, so _Kelsi_. Then she smiled to herself, and placed the hat on top of her head, turning to look at Kelsi with an expectant smile.

Kelsi, who had watched this little scene unfold, couldn't help but smile. She looked _so_ adorable. "You like my hat, huh?"

"No, not really." Sharpay said, and Kelsi had expected that, so she didn't even flinch, "I just thought of something, though."

Kelsi bit her lip, "And what's that?" she wanted to know. Whatever Sharpay had come up with now, it would most likely involve her. She was used to that.

"We should come out." Sharpay replied, gently getting more comfortable against Kelsi's side, as she rested the side of her head against her girlfriend's shoulder, the hat still sitting on her head.

"Yeah, I'd like to get out of the closet as well." Kelsi replied, and giggled a bit, "But it's kinda tough when the handle has broken off on the inside, don't you think?"

Sharpay groaned, and placed a small hand on Kelsi's thigh, squeezing it hard, "No, you dumb-ass!" she said, with a sigh, "That was not what I meant. What I meant was… we should come out in front of the school. We should tell people about us. I know I've been hesitant."

Kelsi's fake coughed, "Scared-" cough, "Scared-"

"…_hesitant_," Sharpay continued, as if she hadn't heard her, "but I really want to let everyone know that you're my girlfriend. I mean, c'mon, you put up with me. I'm demanding, even _I_ know that! …I can't believe I'm this lucky, and don't wanna show it off. Not even my freakin' brother knows."

Kelsi couldn't help but smile to herself. For so long, she had wanted them to let people know. She wasn't afraid of what they might say. She didn't have many friends, and the few she had, she was sure would support her with her decision (even if it was Sharpay!), and as long as she had the blonde, she was sure, she'd be just fine. She knew their relationship probably wouldn't change even if they came out; Sharpay would still act her own way, and Kelsi would still devote everything to her girlfriend – that was just their relationship.

She snorted.

"What did ya' say?" Sharpay asked, head still resting comfortably on Kelsi's shoulder.

"Nothing," Kelsi quickly replied, "I said nothing."

"Then what do you think?" Sharpay asked her, now sitting up straight, as she turned to look at her girlfriend, "Do you want to? Or have you like, changed your mind?"

Kelsi shrugged, "No," she said, with a small smile, pink lips moving to an almost-pout, "I haven't. I just don't want you to do anything you might regret, Sharpay."

"I won't regret this." Sharpay quickly said, staring deeply into Kelsi's amazing eyes. She wanted the small girl to know; she really did love her, even if she wasn't mushy, and lovey-dovey and said it out loud. Then she made a rash decision and slipped her denim jacket off, handing it to Kelsi, "Take this." She said.

Kelsi looked confused, but grabbed the jacket.

"Now, put it oooon." Sharpay said, dragging the 'on' out much longer than necessary. But she thought Kelsi should have realized what to do with it herself.

Kelsi did so, the quickest she could in the small closet, and then stopped to look at Sharpay, her eyes filled to the brim with questions, "Why are we doing this?" she wanted to know, "Why are you wearing my hat, and why am I wearing your denim jacket?"

Sharpay shot her a nod in approval of the way she 'rocked' the jacket, and said, with an arched eyebrow, "We're taking the first steps. We're coming out of the closet."

"Okay?"

Kelsi was confused.

"As in, you know," Sharpay begun, moving her hands as she spoke, which was something she did very often, "when we get out of this closet, we're coming out for real. For the school. We'll let everyone know about our relationship."

"When we get out of here?"

She was still confused.

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded, blonde hair twirling beneath the hat.

Kelsi arched her eyebrows together, and decided to see if she had gotten everything down correctly, "So," she said, letting out a short breath, "when we're coming out of the closet, we're actually… coming out of the closet?"

"…yeah."

Sharpay loved the way she said that, because she sounded so dang cute.

"Okay…" Kelsi nodded, her eyes going wide.

"Now, I need my stuff." Sharpay said, pointing at her jacket, "Can you empty my pockets?"

Kelsi nodded, before stuffing a hand in each pocket of the jacket, fingers brushing over items in each one. Her left hand found an apple lipgloss and a pack of gum, while her right hand found… She slowly slid the item out of the pocket, her mouth falling open. It was a-

"You have a _cell phone_?" Kelsi asked, her head immediately snapping towards her girlfriend, eyes almost shooting flashes.

Sharpay's mouth formed a small 'u' shape, as she reached for the pink cell phone, "Whoops…" she said, but quickly searched her phone, to find a number. When she got it, she hit the green button, and placed the phone against her ear, shooting an apologetic smile in Kelsi's direction.

The small pianist just smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, McKessie!" Sharpay snapped, and Kelsi could only suspect that Taylor had picked up her phone, "I'll tell you what is wrong! Your air headed boyfriend locked me in the janitor's closet! You better get your fat ass down here and let me out!" Sharpay paused, and Kelsi couldn't hear Taylor's reply, "If you don't, I swear, I'll-"

Kelsi launched forwards, and wrestled the phone out of Sharpay's hand. She landed on top of her, Sharpay's shriek echoing in the small room. Kelsi just grabbed the phone tighter, and took it in her own hands (literally) to get them out of there.

"Taylor, it's me, Kelsi." She said, with a deep breath, "I'm stuck in here with Sharpay. Can't you please let us out, now?"

"Oh, you're in there too, Kels?" Taylor questioned, on the other end of the phone, "Of course I'll let you out. Be right there."

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled, before hanging up the phone. She turned around, so she was laying more comfortably on top of Sharpay, before placing the phone in the blonde's hand again, "That's how you get someone to let you out of the closet, m'dear."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes in on her, but didn't say anything. She just managed to get her cell phone into the pocket of her jeans skirt, and then locked eyes with Kelsi again.

"You do know, you're on top of me, right?" she asked her, but she didn't really sound mad. Not like someone who would kill their girlfriend for being on top of them. She didn't sound like a mad girlfriend. She just sounded like a… a Sharpay.

Kelsi shot her a grin, "Yeah, and I'm very comfortable."

Sharpay got silent for a second, "…okay, then." She murmured, reaching her hands out, to the back of Kelsi's head, "Just keep lying there, eh."

Kelsi grinned goofily, before bending her head slightly, to catch the glossed lips of her girlfriend. They tasted of apples. Like the lipgloss. Sharpay murmured something into the kiss, but Kelsi didn't pull back. She just kissed her girlfriend.

Suddenly the room got very bright, and the two broke apart, shielding their eyes from the light coming from the hallway. Kelsi managed to make out Taylor's form, and stumbled off of Sharpay, her back hitting the side of the closet, which caused her to slide down, and land on her butt.

Sharpay groaned and got off the dirty floor, and into the hallway, dusting her skirt off. She let her eyes adjust to the sunlight, and shot Taylor a hard glare, "The next time your boyfriend decides to pull a prank, make sure it's not on me!" she hissed.

"Oh my God!" Taylor said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she pretended to be shocked, or even nervous, "You must have felt so awful, being stuck in there with Kelsi, Sharpay!" she continued, before her face got back into a more serious frown.

"Well, no…" Sharpay said, as she turned around, reached her hand out, and grabbed Kelsi's, to pull her out of the closet, "No, I actually didn't mind at all."

When Kelsi was well out of there, and had shut the door behind her, Taylor seemed to realize how they were looking, "Kels!" she exclaimed, surprise written across her face, "Why are you wearing Sharpay's jacket, and… no offence, but Sharpay, _why_ are you wearing Kelsi's hat?"

"It looks good on her, don't you think?" Kelsi smiled, reaching out to adjust the hat a bit on Sharpay's head, so it sat better.

Taylor shot them both a confused look.

"Anyway, I better get going…" Sharpay said, padding Taylor on the head, in a way of saying thank-you, "Auditions, you know…" she giggled, before walking down the hallway, her high heels clicking against the floor.

Kelsi waited for a second, before the blonde whipped around, a smile on her face, "Are you coming, _girlfriend_?" she wanted to know, and Kelsi could do nothing but smile, as she skipped down the hall, placing a light kiss on Sharpay's lips, before their hands met, and they went down the hall, leaving a very confused Taylor McKessie behind.

So they did come out of the closet. Literally.

* * *

_I dunno what happened. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. I really enjoyed writing it. It tried keeping them both as much in character as possible, but I know they slipped out of it just about a hundred times each. Sorry. I just couldn't resist writing this one-shot when I got the idea. The double meaning was just too irresistible for me. I had a bit of troubles with the ending, but I hope it was alright. _

_And I love Kelpay. I need to write more Kelpay. Just the other day, I got this awesome idea for a longer story with them, but I'm SO busy with everything. After 'A Lot Like Love' (I will write on that one soon – next chapter should be up in a few days, hopefully) is done, I have like, three other projects before I have time for this. I really do hope I'll get the idea down on paper, though. I really liked it. _

_If you liked this, you should thank Catie for telling me just about two months ago, that I needed to write another Kelpay. Had it not been for her, this story might have been a Gabpay (I even had Chyan in mind). But then again, it did fit Kelpay better, don't you think? _

_- Thanks to ametomoe for correcting my mistakes; you rock, girlie xD _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical, therefore Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad belongs to Disney. _


End file.
